


burning up from the inside

by skylinehorizon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinehorizon/pseuds/skylinehorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always surprises Dean how quickly Sam can turn from being his mild-mannered, reserved baby brother to wanting two fingers shoved up his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning up from the inside

**Author's Note:**

> Pure PWP! _Slightly_ rough sex, but nobody gets hurt.

It always surprises Dean how quickly Sam can turn from being his mild-mannered, reserved baby brother to wanting two fingers shoved up his ass, with Sam’s legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer.

Sam’s writhing beneath Dean, moaning like a fucking pornstar, his hips lifting up off the bed as Dean curls his fingers upwards, stroking him from the insides. He’s biting his lip through his moans, mouth pink and swollen, and Dean has to pull his fingers out, coat them with more lube, and shove three back in just to get this show on the road.

“Fuck me,” Sam gasps out, hands reaching out to clutch at the sheets, twisting them in his grip. He lifts his head up, locks eyes with Dean and clenches around Dean’s fingers, lifting his hips higher.

Dean wants to laugh at how fucking _demanding_ Sam gets, but he’s too focused on not coming everywhere without even being touched, brought to the tipping point just by the picture of Sam laid bare beneath him. Sam's close to shouting, reduced to vowels as incomprehensible syllables slip out his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut as he groans, fingers curling upwards. 

Sam opens his eyes and looks straight up at Dean, panting beneath him. 

“Get your cock in my ass and—”

Dean shuts him up with a firm kiss and slowly pulls his fingers out. Sam moans, this time in protest, and Dean licks into Sam’s mouth and shoves the head of his dick once, hard, against Sam’s hole, effectively shutting him up. He slides in slow and steady, and it’s slick and hot and tight and Sam’s hands have moved from the sheets to dig into the skin of Dean’s upper arms.

“Harder, _jesus_. Dean, _harder_.”

Dean bites at Sam’s bottom lip and picks up a faster pace. Sam’s got one leg over Dean’s shoulder and the other around his waist, and he’s clenching his eyes shut, raking his nails over the sweat-slick skin of Dean’s back.

“You gonna come for me, Sammy?” Dean murmurs, low, against his ear. “Just the way you like, coming from nothing but my dick up your ass?”

Sam acts like he’s fucking _possessed_ in the bedroom, and Dean learnt early on that being on top doesn’t mean being in control - far from it. He shifts his hips to meet the pace that Sam sets and gives in to the way Sam’s hands roam everywhere over his skin, lifting his leg back down so they’re both around Dean’s waist and pulling him closer.

It doesn’t take much longer until Sam’s coming in hot spurts against his stomach, shouting as he does, and Dean’s following afterwards, his open mouth pressed in gasping breaths against Sam’s chest.

And when Sam’s all fucked out, chest heaving, spread-eagled beneath Dean, Dean will laugh, press a kiss to his forehead and say, “You happy now, sweetheart?”

Sam just nods, too exhausted to say anything else, and pulls Dean down for a kiss.


End file.
